Deadly Minds
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Shawn and Gus have their hands full when they investigate a gang that kidnaps and murder women. Their newest victim? TNA superstar, Mickie James. Wrestling and PSYCH crossover.
1. Vacation Turns Into A Nightmare

**AN: Well, here is part three in this series with Brett and Mickie, This will take place right after 'Situations' and where that story ended. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Vacation Turns Into A Nightmare**

Mickie laid in her bed with her future husband, and the father of her unborn child, staring at the ceiling with a million thoughts running through her head. Funny thing is, Mickie never thought that she was going to be laying in bed next to a guy who was once a shy and bashful teen in high school. They were friends at that time long ago, and now they are to be married this year. No matter how many times that she thought about that, it still seemed sort of weird to her, and they were engaged for a little while now. But that was then, this is now.

It was only a few weeks earlier that she came to find out that she was pregnant, and everyone in Brett's family congratulated her on their newest addition to the family, but she had to make his sister's and his mother promise that they would not speak a word to Brett until she told him herself. How and when was going to be the mystery to do that.

That is when she remembered something. She and Brett were heading to Santa Barbara for his birthday in a few days. On his birthday, Mickie was going to tell him what was going on in their lives, or in this situation, she was going to tell him the big news that was going to happen. She smiled, and looked at her fiancee, who was sleeping peacefully. That was another thing that she loved about Brett, no matter what was going on, he would always have a peaceful look on his face.

"Goodnight, daddy." Mickie smiled. She placed a kiss on his cheek, and went to sleep.

* * *

There was something wrong with Mickie, and Brett knew it. Well, whether there something was wrong was still up in the air, but Brett knew indefinitely that she was keeping something from him. He wanted to confront her, and see what was she keeping from him, but that in itself was a problem, kind of. It probably was nothing, and he was worrying himself for no good reason. That, or it really was big, and something was about to go down that involved the two of them, and in all honesty, ladies and gentlemen, that scared the living shit out of him.

There was no going back on it now though. The plane that the couple was on was now landing in Santa Barbara, California. He was just looking forward to enjoying his birthday with the girl that he loved.

* * *

Beautiful, that was the word that described Santa Barbara. The beaches were amazing, the weather was fine considering what time of the year it was. Brett was asleep on the bed in their hotel room, and Mickie was laying next to him, flipping through the channels. It was still early in the morning, and out of nowhere, she was hit with a wave of nausea. She thought that the feeling was going to wear off, but instead it got really worse. Mickie jumped up, ran to the bathroom, and threw up. After emptying the contents of her stomach, she sat there on the floor for a few seconds, then she went to the sink to clean her face. Right when she turned on the water, she heard a knock on the door.

"Mickie? Is everything alright in there?" Brett asked as he gently knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I just got a little sick. Can you please go and get me something for my stomach?" Mickie asked.

"Sure. How about some _Sprite _and some crackers to help your stomach?" Brett asked through the door.

"Fine, thank you." Mickie said sweetly. Brett just smiled lightly. He grabbed his keys, and left. Mickie left the bathroom once she heard the car that they rented start up and take off. She laid on the bed, and began to contemplate over what she was going to do. After everything that the two of them have been through in the past few years, and even before they got together and then soon after engaged to be married, she knew that this was something that she couldn't keep from him for long.

"This is nuts. I have to tell him that I am pregnant." Mickie said to herself.

That settled it, she was going to tell him the minute that he came back.

* * *

Mickie found herself laying on the bed, watching tv. After she threw up this morning, she felt a lot better, but she still knew that she had to tell Brett that she was pregnant. They both talked about having children and she wanted to have children with a man that she trusted, and that was Brett, of course. She just really hoped with all of her heart that he was going to take it well, because if he didn't, well...

Mickie snapped from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Figuring that it was Brett, she just slid off of the bed, and went to open the door. She peeked out, and saw no one was there. She took another step out of the hotel room door...

POW.

A sharp blow to the back of the head rendered her body motionless. She hit the pavement with a soft thud, and a figure stood over her. With all of her might, she tried to focus on the person who did this to her, and she saw these striped bangs in her hair, but then the woman spoke.

"This woman will be nice for brother. Take her to the car." The ice cold voice demanded. She felt her body be lifted off of the ground, and dragged towards a waiting vehicle, and thrown in.

"Don't worry, my pretty, your pain is going to end soon." The female said with a sickening laugh. The trunk slammed shut, and Mickie was left in the darkness.

_What is going to happen to me now? _Mickie wondered as the darkness over took her.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was the first chapter, and in the next one, Shawn and Gus will get involved, as well as Lassiter. Please read and review!**


	2. A Very Bad Surprise

**AN: As the last chapter ended, we read that Mickie was abducted by some mysterious people, but the only thing noticed about them was that one of them was a female. As this chapter begins, Brett returns to his hotel room that he shares with Mickie to get a surprise, and it won't be a good one to say the very least.**

**Chapter Two: A Very Bad Surprise**

As the male and tall blonde stood in line at the conveyance store, his mind quickly drifted to his fiancee (who was pregnant, but Brett did not know that) who was waiting for him back at their hotel room. Brett quickly paid for his items, and promptly return to his car to get back to the hotel where his sick fiancee was waiting on him. The store that he drove to was not really far, so he began his drive back there. The minute that he got into the rental car and began the short drive back there. No sooner than when he got behind the wheel, he had a really bad feeling that something had happened to Mickie. As Brett sat at a red light, and when it turned green, he quickly shook off the feeling, and pulled into the hotel that the two of them were staying at.

"Maybe I am just paranoid." Brett laughed to himself. Just as he pulled around to the area in which his room was, his suspicions and fears was confirmed. The room was surrounded with law enforcement and detectives. A cop stopped him, and Brett immediately got out of his car.

"What's going on? Where's my fiancee?" Brett asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"Sir, I need you to stay back, we are investigating a kidnapping that happened in this room." The cop said.

"That room? That room right there?" Brett said, pointing to the hotel room door that he shared with Mickie. "That is where me and Mickie was staying. What happened to her? Where is she?"

"Stay right here. Detective Lassiter!" The officer motioned for another detective to come over. The man that Brett assumed was Detective Lassiter came over and looked at Brett.

"This is the guy?" Lassiter asked. The uniformed cop nodded yes. Lassiter led Brett to a unmarked car, and talked to him.

"Listen, I will be bringing you to my office so we can talk to you about what happened here." Lassiter said.

"No. Tell me where is Mickie and what happened to her." Brett demanded.

"I will tell you everything once we get you back to headquarters." Lassiter said. Brett knew that he was not going to get any answers right now, so he just accepted what has happened, and go with the detectives to find out what in the blue hell just happened, and Brett could tell that he was not going to like what he was going to hear...

* * *

Brett sat there in the police interview room, nervous as he can be. It was less than ten minutes earlier that he found out that his long time friend and fiancee Mickie James was gone, and he had no idea where she went, or in this case, who took her. Needless to say, he absolutely hated this helpless feeling that he was feeling right now. He laid there, with his head on the table, feeling like total shit, which he felt was appropriate, considering that feeling happy and cheerful would be stupid, honestly.

Brett lifted his head up, and saw Lassiter enter the room, along with another blonde wearing a suit with her hair in a ponytail. Brett just sat up, and knew what this was all about.

"Mr. Morris, this is Detective Juliet O'Hara." Lassiter said, motioning to Juliet. Brett wearily reached out, and shook her hand.

"So, what do you want to know?" Brett asked nonchalantly. Taken aback by Brett's sudden change of moods, the female detective Juliet, began to question him about this case.

"Okay, Brett, what is the reason that you and Mickie were in Santa Barbara?" Juliet asked.

"My birthday is in a few days, and Mickie and I were here to celebrate." Brett answered truthfully.

"Were you and Mickie involved in any type of criminal activity?" Lassiter asked him.

"No. We are not." Brett said confidently.

"Okay, who is Jason Moore to you?" Juliet asked. Brett felt all of the angry memories of what that son of a bitch did and almost did to Mickie.

"An abusive jerk that is right where he belongs." Brett said with a sigh of relief.

"Do you think that he was able to get someone to kidnap or do anything to Mickie?" Juliet asked him.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Brett answered. "He is that type of guy that makes you think that he will do something off the wall. I really don't know if he did something, but honestly, it would not surprise me if he did have some sort of hand in this, because he is that type of guy. At least from my point of view anyway."

"Did you happen to see anything out of the ordinary when you left the hotel room earlier today?" Lassiter asked Brett.

"No, not a thing." Brett asked, breathing uncomfortably. It was obvious to the two detectives that were questioning him that this whole situation was wearing on his nerves, which caused some suspiciousness towards Brett. "Is there anything else?"

"We'll be back." Lassiter said as he motioned for Juliet to follow him outside the interview room. They watched as Brett laid his head back down on the table.

"Alright, what do you think?" Juliet asked him.

"I want to say that he's innocent as to involvement in this story, but something tells me that he had something to do with this." Lassiter stated.

"Really? What makes you think so?" Juliet asked.

"Look at him." Lassiter said. "He's not a small guy, and there was no sign of a real struggle from the crime scene. That meant that she either did not fight back because it was someone that she knows, or she didn't get the chance to."

"Well, the only thing we have to show is the evidence." Juliet said. "And who knows where that will lead us."

* * *

"Shawn? It's me, Juliet." She quietly said into her cell phone.

"Hey, what's up with that kidnapping that you are looking in?" Shawn asked her.

"Yeah, we have the girl's fiancee down here, named Brett Morris. Would you know who Mickie James is?" Juliet asked him.

"Mickie James? Former WWE Diva Mickie James, right?" Shawn said in disbelief.

"I think that is her, why do you ask?" Juliet asked.

"We are on the case, but we need to talk to Brett, alright?" Shawn stated, just as Gus entered the room.

"Fine, get up here when you can." Juliet said, hanging up.

* * *

"Who was that?" Gus asked Shawn.

"Juliet. You know Mickie James, right?" Shawn asked him.

"Why? Is she up here?" Gus asked him.

"Yeah. Juliet and Lassie are working her kidnapping." Shawn said taking a seat in front of Gus's desk.

"Wow, and we are going to work it?" Gus asked in an excited tone.

"Yeah. We get to go and look at some evidence at the station and meet her fiancee." Shawn said. "Let's go."

Gus grabbed his jacket, and followed his friend.

* * *

Mickie was handcuffed to the ceiling, her blindfold tight around her eyes. Every time that she moved her wrist, the handcuffs on her wrist cut deeper into her skin. She wanted to cry, scream for Brett to come and save her, but she knew that if she did that, the people that kidnapped her would beat her, again. She wondered if her unborn child was alright, but she knew that she had to do anything to prevent this life from being lost.

When Mickie heard footsteps enter the room where she was being held, she stopped moving and tried to quiet the whimpers that she was omitting.

"Well, what a pretty specimen we have here." The female voice said. Mickie recognized it as the same one who jumped her and brought her here.

"You have quite the body on you. No wonder Brett is in love with you." The female voice whispered in her ear, her hands groping Mickie's chest. Mickie bit the inside of her lip to prevent her from letting any sound escape her mouth.

"I have plans for you, and when we find Brett, we will deal with both of you." The voice whispered one last time in her ear. Mickie heard the footsteps move away from her, and the door slam in the distance. When Mickie knew that she was alone, she began to cry softly, knowing that she was going to be tortured.

* * *

**AN: Well, how was that? Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Dangerous Minds and Criminal Minds

**AN: Well, last chapter, we got a taste of what Mickie was going through while being a captive with unknown females, and in this chapter, Shawn and Gus are on the case, while Mickie has to endure some more punishment from her captors, and the reason and the people who are behind this is someone that Brett knows from his past. Trust me, you haven't read anything yet...**

**Chapter Three: Dangerous Minds and Criminal Minds**

Brett knew that if he left the Santa Barbara Police station, it would look too guilty or at the least make him look suspicious as if he had something to hide like he had something to do with what happened to Mickie, which was obvious that he didn't. He was sitting there in the interview room, feeling really nervous and nauseous. Nauseous because ever since he was a young child, for some reason police stations made him feel really sick, and the situation in why he was here didn't make the comfort come any quicker. It's dangerous situations and stupid things that make Brett wonder if something that he did in the past was coming to light now, you know, him being punished for some stupid shit that he did.

Brett's thought immediately turned to his missing fiancee. He wanted to find out just who did this, and who was responsible for torturing them like this. Just as he was about to curse whoever did this to him, a shocking thought ran through his mind. Whoever did this was probably a scorned lover, or someone who was jealous about a breakup that he had with a certain woman. It could happen, but Brett just shrugged it off as a bad feeling, but the thought wouldn't leave for some reason.

"No. She wouldn't do something like this, would she?" Brett asked himself.

* * *

Juliet, Shawn, and Gus were back at the crime scene, and they were surprise at what they saw. After they left, someone, God only knows who, came in, and sprayed a big red A on the wall. It was the Anarchy symbol.

"Alright, what in the hell does that mean?" Juliet asked. Shawn stepped forward, and looked at the symbol, and knew immediately what it meant.

"Nothing, it's just here for show." Shawn said.

"Are you sure?" Gus asked his partner.

"Yeah. I mean, look at it, the way it was made signaled that it was someone in a hurry, or that it was a spur of the moment thing." Shawn said. The three took a step outside, and began to piece together what happened outside.

"Well, what happened out here?" Gus asked.

"Well, from what I could piece together, this is where the actual kidnapping took place." Juliet stated. "She was lured outside, and someone jumped here out here. There was little to no sign of struggle."

"Really, that is surprising." Shawn stated.

"Really? Why?" Juliet asked.

"She's a former professional wrestler, there is no way she should have been taken that easily." Shawn answered.

"What do you think happened?" Juliet asked him.

"Well, either it was like a attack suddenly and without warning, or she knew and trusted whoever did this." Shawn said.

"So you are saying that it was either a cop or the boyfriend did this?" Gus said.

"I don't know right now. Jules, what did you get from the boyfriend when you interviewed him?" Shawn asked her.

"Nothing really that made us think that he was a suspect." Juliet answered.

"Alright Shawn, what do you think happened here? I mean why was she kidnapped?" Gus asked him.

"I would say that this is a random kidnapping, but from past experiences, there is no way I am ruling this just a spur of the moment thing." Shawn said. "We need to talk to the boyfriend, where is he?"

"Back at headquarters. Come on, I'll take you to him." Juliet said.

* * *

Brett found himself grabbing a cup of coffee when Juliet came walking back up to him, along with two other men. Brett mentally sighed, and was ready for another round of questions. This was really taxing on his nerves.

"Yes?" Brett said, facing them.

"This is Shawn Spencer and Gus Burton, they are helping us with this case, and they would like to ask you a few questions." Juliet told Brett.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Brett said cooly.

"Is there anybody that you know that would want to hurt you or Mickie James?" Gus asked him.

"Her abusive ex, Jason." Brett answered almost at once. "He was the one that beat her and when I caught him in my house, trying to rape her, I beat the living shit out of him."

"Well, where is he now?" Shawn asked him.

"In prison." Brett answered. "From what I could gather, I wouldn't put it beyond the realm of possibility that he did something like this, or at least had a hand in planning this whole mess."

"One more thing. Does this picture mean anything to you?" Juliet took out the picture of the red A, and handed the photo to Brett. Brett looked at it for a moment, and the minute that he saw the Red A, he remembered the exact place that he saw it, and boy, did that bring up some bad memories.

"My god, I think that I might know who did this." Brett said, confidently.

* * *

"Wake up." Mickie heard a voice state into her ear.

"Wake up." The voice said again, this time accompanied by a slap to her face. That drew her out of her sleep. As she opened her eyes, she saw the woman who kidnapped her, it was the same woman that jumped her and brought her here.

"Who are you?" Mickie asked, her face adjusting to the light being shined on her. As she got her bearings, she realized that she was in a room with no windows or natural light, but she was handcuffed to a chair, and a big light was shining on her face.

"My name is Talia, Mickie, and I know all about you." Talia said, crossing her legs casually. "You and me have one thing in common, and that is your fiancee, Brett Morris."

"Wha-what?" Mickie said in disbelief.

"No, it's true." Talia said casually. "I was dating him, and he broke up with me for no good reason. So I had to get back at him when I got out of the mental institution, and it came to me. What better way to do so than to kidnap the girl he is going to marry?"

"So that's why you are doing this to us?" Mickie asked.

"The final horse crosses the finish line, congratulations." Talia mocked clapped. She got up, and walked towards the door, but stood there as she delivered one last warning without looking back.

"I am by no means finished with you. I will take my time in torturing you, and I will make you beg me to kill you, and then, death won't come. I won't stop until I kill both Brett and yourself."

With those words, Talia shut the door, and left Mickie in the darkness, wondering what she was going to go through next time...

* * *

**AN: Next Chapter, we find out about Talia's and Brett's past, as well as the secret that Mickie is holding comes to the light. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Scorned Revenge

**AN: Talia and her crew has some other mind games for Mickie, and Shawn, Gus, and Juliet see just what type of people they are dealing with. Things are going to get serious here.**

**Chapter** **Four: Scorned Revenge **

Juliet scanned the police database for the named that Brett gave her. She could have sworn that the name that he gave her. Why, and what is so familiar about this?

"There it is." Juliet said, pointing at the screen. "Talia Marinese. Open case involving kidnapping and murder."

"What else does it say?" Gus says, looking at the screen.

"Attempted Murder, June 2009." Brett said, from the corner of the room. Juliet looked back in amazement, and scrolled down, and of course, there is the information that Brett said, right there in black and white.

"Wow, there it is." Juliet said. She turned around in her chair, and looked at Brett who was sitting up, and looking in their direction. "So, what happened?"

"Well," Brett began, "from what I can remember, I was sitting in front of the TV watching the game, and she came up from behind me, and began to shoot with the gun I kept in the house for protection. She was a little off from the day that I met her, and that day proved it. She said I was sleeping around, and if she could not have me, no one else can either. She got me a few other times, and I managed to call the cops from my bathroom. I passed out before they got there, though."

"Well, it says here that the investigation into her for kidnapping and homicide is still on going." Juliet said. "Brett, is she capable of doing something like that?"

"If you would have asked me the moment that I have met her, I would have said absolutely not. But after what I have been through with this chick, I would say yes, she is more than capable of pulling this off." Brett answered with assurance.

"This girl is crazy. If we don't find Mickie quickly, who knows what is going to happen?" Gus stated.

"We all know what is going to happen, that is why we are going to prevent it." Brett said silently.

"Jules, where is Brett going to go? I mean, he isn't going back to the hotel, is he?" Shawn asked, changing the subject.

"The safest thing is for him is to stay here at the police station. That way we can keep an eye on him in case something happens." Juliet stated.

"Or if something happens that my name is brought up in, I won't be hard to find." Brett said.

"Really?" Shawn asked.

"Really." Brett answered.

"Well, that is a way of looking at things, I suppose." Gus asked.

* * *

A few hours later, Brett found himself sitting in the entrance of the Santa Barbara Police station, just watching various cops walking by. It wasn't until Shawn came up and sat next to him that he snapped himself out of his trance.

"What?" Brett asked to Shawn.

"Look, I was wondering a few things that you could clear up, if that is okay with you." Shawn said.

Brett sighed, and signaled for the would-be psychic to bring on his questions.

"What made you and Mickie James get together?" Shawn asked him.

"We were friends since high school." Michael smiled. "I thought that we were going to get together after high school ended, but I enlisted in the Marines, and was shipped off. Then when I got back, she was with Jason."

"The guy that was abusing her." Shawn interjected.

"The very same." Brett continued. "Once she left him, or when he went to prison, she moved in with me. I was sort of on the fence about what to do with her. She was going to move out then I made my move. One thing led to another, and I proposed to her."

"Look. We are going to find her before something happens to her. I can tell you that, I promise." Shawn said.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a little better." Brett smiled. "What if Talia kills her before we find her?"

"She won't, and if she does, we will make her pay." Shawn said, patting his shoulder.

Brett smiled, knowing that Mickie was safe for now, or was she?

* * *

It was late at night, and Mickie found herself being driven to an unknown location. She was blindfolded, thrown into the van that was similar to the one that she was kidnapped in. She wondered and prayed that Talia was not going to what she thought she was going to do, but in the back of her mind, she knew what horrible thought that was there was going to be coming true soon enough.

Mickie felt the car some to a stop in the middle of wherever they were. Talia got out of the car, and opened the passenger side of the car.

"Out." Talia demanded. Mickie did as she was told, better not to piss her off, and maybe she will spare her life in some way. That was a pipe dream, but she had to hope, for all three of them.

"March. And if you think about running, I'll kill you" Talia said, pushing her in the back with a barrel of a gun. Mickie was walked through a wooded area, because she could feel twigs and rocks through the soles of her shoes. Just where in the world was she going?

"Alright, stop here. Get on your knees." Talia demanded. Mickie did as she was told, and the blindfold that was wrapped around her eyes was violently ripped off. Mickie saw in horror that Talia had the gun pointed right at her.

"I have been waiting two long years for this moment. I am going to end your pitiful life." Talia said.

"Talia, please don't do this." Mickie said, beginning to beg.

"Shut the fuck up." Talia said in a hateful tone of voice. "You took Brett from me, you caused me to lose everything in my life, and now it is time to pay for everything that you did to me."

"I am begging you, don't do this." Mickie stated in desperation. Talia growled, and cocked her gun.

"SHUT UP." Talia said in the icy tone. Mickie had to think, what can she do that is going to save her life. Right when she was about to fire the gun...

"I'm pregnant." Mickie said out of nowhere. Talia looked at her with utter confusion on her face. It seemed that she was confused as to what she was going to do. Talia kicked her to the ground and stood over her.

"I won't kill you, yet, you may still be some good to me. Get up, and get in the goddamn car." Talia said, forcing Mickie to her face, and forcing her to march to the car.

Mickie looked at her stomach, and thanked her unborn child for saving her. She prayed that Brett was able to do the save.

* * *

**AN: Well, Mickie managed to avoid certain death, thanks to her child. What is going to happen next? Wait and see to find out what happens next!**


	5. A Close Eye On Him

**AN: As you read in the last chapter, Mickie told her captives that she was expecting a baby by Brett. That managed to save her life this time, but she probably knows that she won't be lucky next time. Also, Brett finds out that Talia has been keeping tabs on him for a little while now...**

**Chapter Five: A Close Eye On Him**

Talia was beyond pissed off. She knew that Mickie was able to pull some shit in her life, but now this was something that Talia could not let go. She managed to get him trapped into raising a child, or he was going to be raising a child for her. Now she had to deal with that, and the fact that she might be getting sick all over her basement right about now. Maybe she could let her go and nothing else would happen. No, screw that, she was not going to get the best of her. Talia was in too deep now to let Mickie go now. She had to do something to get rid of her and the evidence that she was here. Yeah, that was going to do it. Mickie was going to have to go, but first, why not have a little fun with the bitch before she killed her? The best way to get to Brett was to get at him through his fiancee and his unborn child.

Talia let a very evil smile grow across her face, and she walked into the basement to visit her guest.

* * *

Mickie was huddled in a corner, trying to get to sleep, but her present conditions prevented her from doing so. She was sitting on a dirty mattress which she was sure came from a nearby dump or something. After contemplating trying to fall asleep on the mattress, she abandoned that idea all together. Mickie looked up, and saw Talia walking down the steps. She looked over at Mickie with a smile on her face, and that meant that something terrible was going to happen.

"What?" Mickie asked her.

"You think that you can take Brett because you are having his child?" Talia asked her.

"I am not trying to take Brett, and I didn't, he came to me because he was single." Mickie said.

"Don't change the subject, you little bitch." Talia said hatefully. "You are a little tramp that took my man and I am going to make you pay for that, but not right now, because right now, I am going to have some fun with the two of you."

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked Talia, fear running through her body. Talia just laughed a laugh that made Mickie's blood run cold as the raven haired woman turned to the steps. Before she left, she did not look directly at Mickie, but her words, albeit short and to the point, scared her just the same.

"You will see." Talia said, walking away, smiling threateningly. Deep in her mind, she knew what she was going to do. This was going to be a lot of fun, for her it was going to be fun. As for Mickie and Brett, it won't be fun, as for Talia, it is going to tickle her to death, and that is what is going to be the endgame for this.

* * *

Brett was sitting on the porch of the Santa Barbara police station when his cell phone rang. Wondering who it could be, Brett looked at his number, and saw that it was Mickie's cell phone that was calling him.

Nervously, he answered.

"Hello?" Brett said into the receiver.

"Greeting Brett, long time, no see." Talia said into the cell phone.

"Where is she, you bitch?" Brett said furiously.

"Now, now. You really needed to watch your temper, because something bad might happen to Mickie if you disrespect me." Talia stated in a sing song like voice. Brett wanted to curse her out, but realized that she might mean what she said. Brett toned down his temper, and allowed his ex to continue to speak.

"Now that is a good boy." Talia laughed softly. "Here's the thing. I love you, and you belong to me. This bitch Mickie has to go for that to happen, and I can make that happen so the two of us can live happily ever after."

"I am never going to be with you ever again. You tried to kill me, and you kidnapped my future wife. What is going through your mind to make you think that this is the way to get back someone?" Brett asked, forgetting just who in the hell he was talking to for a moment.

"Brett, don't you think that I have not been keeping tabs on you?" Talia asked. "I have been following you for a while, and finding out that you two were in Santa Barbara was all too easy."

No sooner than when Talia said those words, Brett felt her eyes being right on him. Brett looked around, and realized that this crazy woman could be anywhere, and that scared the shit out of him.

"Talia, just what in the hell are you planning?" Brett asked, more than a little on edge at the way this conversation was going.

"Don't worry my friend, you are going to find out soon. Now if you don't mind, I have a guess to tend to. We are going to play a little game now. Bye-bye, sweetheart." Talia stated. She gave one last laugh before the line went dead.

Brett growled with anger and frustration, and quickly went inside just as the car containing Talia drove away.

* * *

Brett saw Shawn walking through the halls, and quietly and discreetly motioned for him to come over, when he did, Brett sat him down, and told him about the conversation with Talia that he had just experienced. Shawn, being the fake psychic, found this a little unconvincing.

"She called you?" Shawn asked in total disbelief.

"Yeah, from Mickie's phone." Brett said, showing the detective the call history and when she called him. "She knew we were out here, and she knows that I am here in the police station."

"She must be keeping tabs on you to know some things like that. That is a little bold for her to be doing some crap like that." Shawn said. "What is she going to do next?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Brett answered. "We need to find her. How can we find her quickly."

"I think that I know of a way, come on." Shawn said, pulling Brett deep into the police station to find Gus.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was a little short, so some apologies in advance for that. With that said, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. One Of Many Untold Truths

**AN: Mickie has to endure some more torture, and Brett soon finds out something that will either strengthen his resolve to bring back Mickie, or make him desperate enough to do something drastic. Just what is going to happen?**

**Chapter Six: One Of Many Untold Truths**

Mickie found herself in a familiar position that brought back some really terrible memories. She was there, hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room like she was when she was first brought to this den of hell, her shirt stripped from her body, and the only thing that was protecting her body was the black bra that she had on from a few days earlier.

This was some sort of sick game that she was being forced to play. One woman named Taylor and another woman named Madison, who turned out to be the other two women that helped Talia in kidnapping Mickie in the first place, was taking turns literally beating the hell out of her with a whip on her bare skin, and they were actually enjoying this. That shouldn't be any surprise, because apparently crazy loves company.

Taylor stood up, and grabbed the whip from Madison, and began to whip Mickie with out no mercy. She gritted her teeth, and just took the pain as if it was nothing to her or she had to, which in reality, she did have to take it in order to protect her child that she was carrying, and if it was not for that and the fact that Brett was worried to death for her safe return and the baby that was inside of her, she would have just begged them to kill her already.

Taylor stopped with her vicious assault just as the front door opened in the room above them. Talia soon walked down the steps, and smiled at the sight in front of them.

"Well, I take it that you are keeping our guest very well entertained." Talia stated, looking over at the various cuts on Mickie's back, and the fact that she was actually bleeding from those cuts really tickled her in a sick and crazy way.

"Well, I managed to get to Brett today." Talia stated, taking out Mickie's cell phone, and threw it to the side. She took a seat, and looked at her two accomplices, who were nothing more than hired goons to Mickie.

Once Mickie heard her fiance's name, her head picked up just enough so that she could hear what they were saying just a little bit better.

"Really? What did he say?" Madison asked.

"I told him that we had Mickie, and if he doesn't play nice, I am going to kill her, plain and simple." Talia said with a smile on her face.

"So, what did he say when you told him about that?" Taylor asked her.

"He took it like a man, I mean, what other choice did he have? We have his girl, and as long as we do have his girl, he won't do a damn thing to stop us." Talia said, laughing as if this was a situation to laugh with all of her friends.

"Well, now that this situation is taking a really fun turn, what else are we going to do to our guest here?" Madison said, nodding her head in the direction of their 'guest' and victim.

Talia stood up, and walked over to the victim that was Mickie James, and placed her drooping and non responsive face in her hands. Mickie drearily looked at Talia, and closed her eyes. Talia released Mickie from her grasp, and turned back to her friends.

"Nothing else for now." Talia announced. "She's had enough. Let's just let her rest, because she isn't going anywhere right now, and she doesn't have the strength to do anything or at the very least fight back. Let's go upstairs and decide what else we are going to do with our guest here."

Still really weak and out of it from her heinous assault that she suffered earlier, Mickie was barely able to make out sounds of the three women agreeing with Talia, and soon enough Mickie was able to make out the three of them as they walked up the stairs, and the door shut behind them. That meant that Mickie was left there alone, with her wounds all over her aching body. As she dangled there, she was fighting the urge to pass out from the pain that was running through every nerve of her body. With one last thought about Brett, she closed her eyes with a small smile on her face, and let the darkness overwhelm her...

* * *

Juliet ran some tests about the blood found at the scene, and saw something that really got her in a certain place. It wasn't just what she found out about her kidnap victim, it was the fact that she had to tell her kidnap victim's fiancee about what she was probably keeping from him. Then she remembered that Brett told the police that they were down here to celebrate his birthday, and that was when she was probably going to tell him the news that Juliet had to break to him right now. Man, there was some things about being a cop that she really hated, and this was one of them, of course.

She was walking through the place to go and talk to Brett, and saw him talking to Shawn and Gus in the waiting room of the police station. She knocked lightly, and brought the two of them outside to talk to them.

Brett was sitting there, looking curious, and knew what they were talking about had to be bad news, and it had to have something to do with he and Mickie. He was going to get his answer, because Juliet came back into the interview room, and took the seat right across from him.

"Brett, I need to know, did Mickie tell you anything about the real reason that you two came out here?" Juliet asked him in a friendly and concern tone of voice.

"No, why? What do you know?" Brett asked, bracing himself for some bad news.

"Well, we ran some tests on some blood found at the scene, and it was Mickie's." Juliet said, taking a really deep breath before continuing.

"What does this mean?" Brett asked her calmly.

"Well, when we ran the blood test, we found out something about Mickie." Juliet said, pausing one last time.

"Jesus, what?" Brett said, apprehensive and high-strung enough as it is.

"Mickie is pregnant." Juliet said finally.

* * *

**AN: Well, a secret has been revealed, and Brett finally knows what is the real reason that they are in Santa Barbara. Well, to all of my readers, this story is going to end in about three chapters or less, so that means that something big is going to happen next time, and it will, so keep reading!**


	7. Deadly Minds Think Alike Part 1

**AN: This is just going to be a short chapter that will set up the final chapter that will come about this time in two weeks. Thanks for reading and see what is going to happen next!**

**Chapter** **Seven: Deadly Minds Think Alike Part 1**

Father. It was now well known, Brett Morris was going to be a father.

No matter how many times that single word ran through his mind, he was not going to get used to it. Any other time that he heard this news , Brett would be jumping off of the walls being happy. If it wasn't for his crazy ex girlfriend kidnapping his fiancee, and he just now finds out that she is also the mother of his child. After everything that has happened, Brett couldn't help but let a soft chuckle escape his lips. Only in America. Only in America can happiness be pulled from tragedy, a tragedy that Brett had to use what little power he had to prevent from happening.

"Brett, did you know about this?" Juliet stated.

"No." Brett answered. "She wanted to come out here for my birthday, and now I know why she wanted to come out here."

"It now is apparent that we find her now that we know that she is expecting a baby." Juliet said. "Is there anything that you know that might help us find her?"

"Nothing. Now I know that Mickie had told Talia that she is pregnant." Brett said. "Talia is that kind of girl that will not hesitate to cut ties once someone has worn out their usefulness."

"That means we better find her quick. Thanks." Juliet said, getting out of her seat and walking away. Brett left the room, and pulled Shawn over to him.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"The cops are going to hit Talia's house." Brett said in a whisper. "Talia will no doubtingly have a plan to pull Mickie to a backup place."

"Great, that means we have to tail her while she hits a new residence." Shawn said. "Alright, Gus is outside, let's go."

* * *

Taylor ran right into Talia's room, and the look on her face meant that she had something really big on her mind, that, or something was about to happen.

"What?" Talia said as if there was nothing wrong. Taylor looked at her friend as if she grew another head or something.

"The cops are coming! We have to move Mickie now or we area all going to prison for a very long time!" Taylor all but screamed.

Talia let out a soft chuckle. She slid off of her bed, and playfully pinched Taylor's cheek.

"Don't worry." Talia said with a smile. "She already has been moved to another place, and there is no sign of her being here at all. So when the cops come here, they are going to tear up the house and not find a damn thing, so relax."

"Are you sure that there is no sign of her here?" Taylor asked, still shaken up at the turn of events.

"Of course." Talia said with a smile. She reached into her purse, and took out a piece of paper of which she handed to Taylor. She took a quick glance at the tiny piece of paper and looked right at Talia again.

"That's the address that Mickie is now at." Talia explained to her. "Go there, and see what is up with the two of them. She can't die until I get my hands on the both of them, her and Brett. Go make sure that nothing happened.

Taylor nodded as a signal that she understood, and left the home. She was completely unaware of a small blue car that was following her.

"That's her." Brett said, pointing from the backseat. "Follow her."

"I don't think that we should be doing this." Gus whined as he began to slowly drive.

"We are here now, and we have to do this because we are already too deep in it now." Shawn said. "Hurry up before you lose them."

"We shouldn't be doing this, Shawn. We should be waiting for Lassiter and let the police handle this." Gus whined to his partner.

"Too late for regrets now, just keep driving, Gus my boy." Shawn replied, patting his partner on the shoulder.

Gus began to whine again and slowly continued to drive and to follow Taylor as she went to the location in which Mickie was waiting.

* * *

Mickie felt pain rip through her body as Madison delivered another blow to her back. She didn't care, as long as it didn't hurt her unborn child, she was just tickled to death as to where this psycho bitch hit her. Madison must have tired of hitting her, because Mickie heard her take a seat in a nearby chair, and take a drink of water, while she was doing that, Mickie continued to secretly work on loosening her chains. When she was sure she was loose, Mickie waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. That moment came when Madison got close to her once again.

Madison was about to attack her again, but Mickie slid right out of her chains, grabbed the steel chains that was once her bindings, and slapped Madison in the face with them, causing Mickie to hit her head on the nearby table, busting her open as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Mickie grabbed her shirt, and pulled it on as she looked around, looking for a way out. She spotted a door, and cracked it open. She looked outside, wincing at the sun in her eyes. She looked around making sure that no one was coming, and took off. She didn't care where she was or did she know where she was going. All she wanted was to get out of that hell hole that she was in.

Mickie knew that she was not safe just yet, but she just needed someone to help her before Talia knew what happened.

* * *

**AN: Well, I split this chapter into two parts, so expect Part 2 next Thursday. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	8. Deadly Minds Think Alike Part 2

**AN: Well, this story is winding down, and things are going to hit the fan right now. This is the short chapter leads up to the final chapter next week. What is going to happen when Mickie runs into someone unexpected?**

**Chapter Eight: Deadly Minds Think Alike Part 2**

Mickie knew that she was in deep trouble the moment that she left the factory or whatever she was chained up in. She had to leave, first of all. When she knocked out Madison, she knew that she had better book it before she woke up, and then there was going to be a whole lot of hell that was going to follow through the entire mess. So there she was, running through the wooded area near the factory or warehouse that she escaped, as if her life was depending on the way and how far she could run, and in reality, it did. If someone caught her, like Madison caught her, that would be most unpleasant for her, because she would be killed, of course. She couldn't let that happen, especially now that she knew that she was carrying Brett's child.

She stopped to catch her breath, and when she heard a twig snap behind her, she continued to sprint far into the forest.

* * *

Talia and Taylor brought themselves to the factory in which Mickie was being held. Taylor was told by Talia that she wanted to inflict more punishment on Mickie for the hell of it. That proved what everyone knew from the moment that this whole episode began. Talia was bat shit crazy. Hell, Stevie Wonder could have seen that.

The minute that Talia touched the front door of the big building, she knew that something was very wrong there. She drew her pistol that she had in her back pocket, and continued on inside. She and Taylor moved pass some boxes, broken cabinets, and some other empty rooms before the two reached the room in which Madison and supposedly Mickie were stationed. When she saw that only a stunned and dazed Madison was there in that room, Talia began to look as though she was really about to lose it now.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Talia screamed at the top of her lungs. Madison looked at her, and pinched her eyes shut as a signal of annoyance of the situation.

"Well, she's gone, of course." Madison said testily.

"No shit, I meant where did she go?" Talia said, getting more angrier as the moment went on.

"Out of the building and into the woods nearby, most likely." Madison said, still rubbing her head.

"Why in the fuck didn't you stop her?" Talia asked her.

"She knocked me out, you bitch. She knocked me out with the cheap chains that you brought for me to string her up with." Madison screamed back, holding up her right hand, and showing them the red spot with the smear with blood on it to drive her point home.

"We have to find her and get rid of her now." Talia said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"She is pregnant. You are going to kill a woman because she is pregnant by your ex boyfriend?" Madison said in disbelief.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Talia asked her, as if this was a regular conversation.

"You really are crazy, you know that?" Madison said, letting her true feeling come out at last. "You have to be really fucking pathetic to want to kill some one because of some long ago relationship that has no chance now."

Talia had enough. With one swift and fluid motion, she pointed the gun she was carrying right at Madison's head, and pulled the trigger. Her head bounced against the wall, and the blood and brain matter leaked out of the back of her skull. Taylor stared in utter horror as the scene went on. Talia turned around and pointed the gun at her.

"Nothing happened here, right?" Talia said, pointing the gun at her. Taylor shook her head yes as if she was a submissive puppy.

Talia leaned over, and gave her a kiss.

"Good baby, now let's go and find Mickie, shall we?" Talia said as if nothing was going on. Taylor did as she was told, and followed her friend outside.

* * *

Brett, Shawn, and Gus stopped dead in their tracks when they heard that gunshot, but they were close enough to hear that Talia had executed her own friend. They stayed back, and soon saw Talia, with a gun in her hand, and Taylor run from the building, and into the nearby wooded area, the same one that Mickie must have run into.

"Where are they going?" Gus asked.

"They are chasing after Mickie. She must have ran into the woods before we got here." Shawn answered.

"Let's go." Brett said, not wasting a moment of his time giving chase after them.

* * *

Mickie felt really winded. She stopped briefly to catch her breath, and decided to keep going. Then out of nowhere, she felt a sharp hot pain rip through her side, causing her to fall over in a heap. She rolled onto her back, and looked up towards the wooded roof, the sun leaking in through the treetops.

"Well, look what we have here." Talia said as she stood over Mickie. "Well, looks as though you are going bye-bye, right along with that bastard child of yours." Talia smiled.

The only thing that Mickie could do at that moment was to close her eyes, and just wait for death to come. Then suddenly...

"FREEZE! HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD!" A male voice screamed. From what she could gather through her closed eyes, detectives and a SWAT Team found them in the wooded area. The moment that she had opened her eyes, she was met by a familiar face with blonde hair.

"Mickie! Mickie! Are you okay?" Brett said worriedly.

Mickie reached up and touched his face before she passed out. Before she did, she let a smile grow on her face, knowing that this whole ordeal was finally over...

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next.**


	9. The Ending That Suits Everyone

**AN: This is the final chapter, and if it is a short one, please be ready for that. Let's just see how everything works out. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Nine: The Ending That Suits Everyone**

_You know, ever since I found out that Mickie was being abused by her former boyfriend and since she moved in with me. I vowed that if we were to ever get married and have kids, I would do everything in my power to make sure that we would be together until we were an old married couple. Now she is lying in front of me, on a stretcher with tubes running out of her, proving to me that I can not protect her. Man, why does she even waste her time on me?_

* * *

Brett couldn't feel anything but helpless as he was riding in the ambulance with Mickie lying in front of her. It was a good thing that Talia was already taken to jail, because if he ever saw her again, he would probably put a bullet in her as she did to Mickie. Payback for everything that she put both he and Mickie through.

As the ambulance reached the hospital, and they pulled her out and rushed her into surgery, the only thing that Brett could do was stand there, and watch as doctors tried to save the baby that she was carrying. Right before the door slammed and cut off their vision of each other. Mickie helplessly reached out for Brett, mouthing the words 'help me'.

What hurt Brett the most was that the only thing he could do was stand there, and watch as well as prey for Mickie's safety...

* * *

Brett was standing outside of Mickie's hospital room anxiously waiting for the right moment for him to go and talk to his fiancee. She was under from the surgery to remove the bullet from her side. The baby was alright, and that made him breathe a breath of relief, but of course he still had to talk to her, and with Talia sealed away, there was only one thing that he could do, and that was to be with her through this tough time.

"Hey man, everything is going to be alright." Shawn said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She is alright, and the baby is doing fine."

"Yeah, it's over, and you don't have to do anything more, and you don't have to deal with Talia ever again." Gus said with a smile on his face.

"I know." Brett said with a semi sad smile on his face. "I have known her for so long, it still amazes me to this day that we got together at all. How does a beauty like that fall for someone like me?"

"Maybe it was there the whole time." Shawn said. "There is always a type of romantic connection between friends that are of the opposite sex."

"So that is where you and Juliet stand?" Brett said with a sly smile on his face. Shawn looked at Brett as if he had just saw a ghost. Plus, the fact that Gus started to laugh under his breath didn't help the conversation at all.

"Hey, this is about you, and not me." Shawn said, playfully shoving him.

"Break it up, you two." Gus said in a fatherly tone.

"He started it!" Shawn whined in a playful tone.

"Excuse me, Brett Morris?" The female doctor stated.

"Yeah." Brett said, standing up and his serious tone of voice returning.

"Mickie wants to speak to you." She said stepping out of the way, and letting Brett walk into the hospital room to talk to her.

"Thanks guys. You know, for everything." Brett said.

"No problem. Anything for a friend." Shawn said as Brett disappeared inside of Mickie's hospital room. When he entered the room, Shawn turned to Gus, nodded his head, and they left the happy couple alone to talk about the things that they needed to talk about.

* * *

Brett walked into the hospital room, and saw Mickie sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed. After everything that has happened with Talia and what she was going through, she was able to sleep peacefully. Brett looked back to the female doctor that brought him into the hospital room, and softly told her thank you, which signaled for her to leave them alone. Brett watched the doctor leave, and return his attention to Mickie. He crossed the room to the window at the bright sunlight. He drew the curtains so that the sun didn't bother her, and he looked back just in time to hear her sigh peacefully.

Brett brushed some of the hair out of her face, and gave her a light kiss on the lips. As he leaned back, Mickie batted her eyes, and woke up.

"Hey," she said, propping herself up on the bed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much." Brett said, pulling up a chair, and sitting close to her. "Mickie, I need to know, did you want to come up here to tell me that I am going to be a father?"

"Yeah." Mickie said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Brett, are you going to leave me now that you know the truth?"

"Of course not." Brett said, smiling a mile wide. "I love you, and I always wanted to have children with someone that I have known for a long time, and that I really trusted."

"Is your dream woman someone like me?" Mickie asked her, wiping the tears out from the corner of her eyes.

"It is." Brett said, moving closer to Mickie in an effort to get closer to her. "I love you Mickie James, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am glad that you are the mother of my child."

"I am glad that I am going to have your child." Mickie said. Brett could only smile as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Oh, and by the way Brett, happy birthday." Mickie said with a beautiful smile on her face.

Brett just smiled, and he leaned in to kiss her again.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
